Thermally responsive fluid control devices known in the art are used or incorporated in fire protection systems to control the flow of a firefighting fluid or medium to a spray device, such as for example, a nozzle or non-automatic (open) sprinkler. One known thermally responsive fluid control device is the MODEL TCV-1 THERMAL CONTROL VALVE from Tyco Fire Products LP shown and described in Tyco Fire Products LP Data Sheet TFP1345 entitled, “Model TCV-1 Thermal Control Valve 1 and 1½ Inch (DN25 and D40), 175 psi (12.1 bar) Thread×Thread” (January 2005). Another known thermally responsive fluid control device is the MJC MULTIPLE JET CONTROL VALVE from Tyco Fire Products LP, shown and described in Tyco Fire Products Data Sheet TFP1346 entitled, “Series MJC Multiple Jet Controls DN20, DN25, DN40, DN50, 12 bar BSPT Inlet & Outlet Threads” (October 2014). Each of these known thermally responsive fluid control valves includes an integrated or internal thermally responsive actuator for actuating the valve. Generally, each device includes an internal sealing assembly that is held in the sealed position by either a fusible assembly or a thermally responsive bulb. Once the fusible assembly separates or the bulb fractures in response to the higher temperatures from a fire, the internal sealing assembly moves to an open position and fluid at the inlet of the valve is discharged from the valve outlets for delivery to the fluid distribution devices.
It is desirable to provide for a thermally responsive fluid control valve having a simpler actuating assembly and operation as compared to known thermally responsive fluid control valves. Additionally, it is desirable to provide for a thermally responsive fluid control valve having a fluid flow output not previously known in prior thermally responsive fluid control valves.